


Safety is in Your Arms

by Skydiver_Tomyo



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fisting, M/M, Multi-orgasm, Oh God so smutty, PWP, Porn, just plain porn, that's what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skydiver_Tomyo/pseuds/Skydiver_Tomyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rather reckless battle, Steve is more aggravated than usual and Tony is tired of letting Steve being the only one who is worried of the other's safety of the battlefield.<br/>Despite that, a tiny tidbit of detail and they end up fucking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety is in Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this, well, let's say I might have overdone it, but fuck, I needed some multi-orgasm, bottom!Tony right now..

* * *

Tony slowly lowered the torch wielder, watching Steve with careful eyes. The captain was pacing back and forth, looking like he had swallowed a lemon and a rotten fish at the same time. Or as most people said, he looked pissed off. Very pissed off.

“Um.. cap?” Tony pulled the safety goggles away from his eyes. There was only a few things that could get the man pacing like he did now. Hydra activists, their team in trouble or Tony. Because anything related to Tony generally caused headaches across the globe, and he was actually a bit proud of that, except when it came to Steve. The man out of time would usually, by this time of day be yelling at him for some reason or another, and then they'd have a fight and split up, sulking in each their corner of the tower before they'd make up and watch a movie or something with the rest of the team.

“Steve.. stop that.” the brunette said, dragging a gloved finger across his forehead, streaking grease there. Tony knew he had that habit of throwing himself in the line of fire, even if he didn't have his suit on. Today was no different, except it hadn't been a battle. No Loki causing havoc, no Doom with his doom boots that usually broke after one hit, not even a simple bomb left by some suicidal terrorists.

“Come on Steve, it's fine!” Tony said, pulling the wielding gloves off. In fact, it had been a conference. Stark Industries conference and everything. He supposed he should have seen it coming a mile away. That one person in the press wasn't a good person. There had been guns involved of course. Tony being slammed into the thick glass windows before trying to scramble to a safety spot. Pepper was shoved out of the door by Happy. Bless him. The glass broke behind him as a column by his side fell over, taking him with it. The press was a chaos, people running around screaming, some dead, some injured and some just plain idiots. The Avengers turned up no less than ten minutes later, taking care of the guy with the guns while Tony clung to the column, bleeding and hurt, and quite literally dangling from the windows of the fifth floor. The man was screaming some nonsense about rights and abominations, which, Tony supposed was about him. It wasn't his fault he was gay.

“It's not fine! You could have died, if you had slipped you would have fallen, it's a miracle you just sprained an ankle!” Steve snapped, suddenly stopping and turning to glare at Tony. The genius hated it when Steve was like this. It was better having him yell and scold him than having Steve pace around in his workshop, mustering up enough control to not break anything. Steve always got more depressed when he was like this. Tony stood up, pushing DUMM-E out of the way to slip over to Steve. Limping on his way.

“Yes, but I'm fine now, if you think that's gonna kill me, wait until I actually die, I'll probably just hit my head against the doorstep or something lousy like that-” Tony mentally cursed his lose mouth when he saw the sadness and anger in Steve's eyes. The blonde huffed.

“Shit, Steve, I'm sorry-” Tony began, but Steve turned, sighing.

“No, it's fine.” and walked to the other side of the room, heading for the door. Tony cursed under his breath, glaring down at the floor where Steve previously stood before he limped after Steve.

“Come on, you know me, please Steve, it was a slip of the tongue, you know I'm not going to fall that easily and I didn't mean to hurt you..” Tony was almost running to keep up with the man, which was painful, but it hurt more that he had hurt Steve. Curse his super soldier powered body. Steve didn't turn around, just kept on walking. Tony was a little thankful that the rest was at their respective floors at the moment, or this could have become very awkward. Tony reached out, managing to grab onto Steve's wrists.

“Steve, I didn't mean it, I was joking-” he bumped into Steve, effectively shutting him up when Steve stopped before he turned, breaking their contact.

“You're indifferent when you joke and don't joke Tony, even if I knew it, it's going to far.” Steve said, glaring at the genius, who sighed.

“You know, you can't tell me to or expect me to be careful Steve..” Tony began.

“How can I not?!” Steve bristled.

“W-wait, let me finish!” Tony cut him off, raising both hands.

“We're superheroes right? It's expected of us to risk our lives for humanity and all this shit, I get that and so do you, but that's the point isn't it? If you worry about me dying out there, how do you think it's for me? I'm protected by a suit, an armor of metal, you only have a thin suit between you and harms way, you think I don't worry?” Tony asked, staring Steve right in the eyes. The super soldier's glare faltered and Tony drew in a sharp breath, continuing.

“You can't expect me to let you worry about me if you wont let me fuss over you, you know how I am with the people I care for.. I put my suit on Pepper when Mandarin attacked for fuck's sake, I pimped a kid's garage and helped him against bullies because he helped me out, and don't even get me started on Rhodey or the Avengers.” Tony finished.

“Tony.. I..” Steve fell silent. Tony sighed.

“Look, I know how I look to everyone, but I'm entitled to have some feelings too you know.” Tony said, crossing his arms as a final. Steve slowly nodded.

“I know, I just..” he began, then the blonde shook his head.

“I'm just concerned, since people know who you are..” he muttered. Tony groaned.

“Because of that? Trust me, I have more than enough enemies as Tony Stark alone, but then again, it'd be harder to explain Iron Man, it's a thing really..” Tony said, shuffling about, limping the coffee machine. He went for the cup when Steve grabbed his wrist, spinning him around and pressing him against the counter. Tony looked up at Steve, watching him.

“Steve?” Tony asked. Steve pressed closer, trapping him with his body alone.

“When I saw you.. hanging.. I thought.. feared that you-” Tony cut him off quickly by a sharp kiss then.

“Exactly, and don't get me wrong, I'm happy you care, but I can take care of myself and really cap, I knew you'd come so I wasn't all to scared.” Tony said. Steve glared again.

“You are careless Tony, next time it happens we might not even be here, who knows what could have happened if we were out on missions.” Steve exclaimed. Tony nodded slowly, lowering his eyes as he pursed his lips.

“Stop being so negative..” Tony slowly murmured.

“How can I not?” Steve asked, grabbing his jaw and forcing him to look at him.

“Tony, you're the most important person in my life and losing you..” he fell silent.

“I know, you don't want to lose me either, I get that, and you're the one I love the most too, but really cap, should we even be talking about this now?” Tony asked, the rubbed his hips against Steve's, getting a jerk from the other man. Steve groaned, face that of someone who wasn't quite sure of they should be doing this, but wants it so much. Tony grinned, slipping his free hand down to cup Steve through his pants, causing more than a shudder to go through the captain. So Tony stared to rub harder, the other man's cock already heavy, hard and straining against his pants. The billionaire just licked his lips, leaning up to Steve.

“Hey cap, can I suck you?” and Steve's eyes widened and he opened his mouth as if to protest, but all that came was a deep, wanton groan. Tony grinned, falling to his knees. Steve let go of Tony's wrist as the man sat down, hands going for his hair. Tony tried to find a comfortable way to sit with his ankle sprained and eventually found a position. Then he grabbed onto Steve's pants, undoing the zipper and getting out the heavy, almost dark red cock. Tony licked his lips again and reached over, just gracing the head of his cock with his tongue. Steve groaned, fingers carding through the brown hair. And Tony looked up as he locked his lips around the large shaft. Steve stared right down, eyes never leaving Tony's as the man took him in, teeth just barely gracing the skin and tongue pressing up against the underside. And started to suck.

“Oh God, Tony!” Steve moaned loudly, having to brace himself on the counter by one hand. The supersoldier closed his eyes, his hips snapping forward ever so slightly. Tony pulled off completely and blew cold air on Steve's cock, making the man's breath catch before Tony went to work, licking and sucking his way up and down Steve's cock, cupping his balls and dragging nails across his hipbones. Tony looked up, stopping for no more than a second before he opened his mouth and took Steve all the way down.

“Fuck!” Steve groaned, hips snapping forward so hard Tony almost banged his head into the counter, but damn if it wasn't a turn on. Steve could easily overpower Tony when the shorter man didn't have his suit. This kind of powerless state felt good, very good indeed. Steve's other hand came down to Tony's head, grabbing, pulling and forcing Tony to pull away before pushing his hips forward, pushing his cock back into Tony's mouth. And he moaned with his mouth stuffed, swallowing whenever he could.

“Feels.. so good.” Steve groaned, Tony agreeing with his own moan. Steve was growing tenser by the seconds and Tony was very aware that he was near the edge. He, himself was hard as a rock, but couldn't do much except brace his hands on Steve's thighs to keep from falling over as Steve continued to use his mouth well and throughout. Suddenly he pulled away and Tony whined, although hoarsely. Steve's hands grabbing him by his biceps, pulling him up. Tony staggered a bit, almost dizzy with lust. The soldier pushed his lips against him not two seconds later, pushing his tongue past his swollen lips and mapping his mouth and Tony moaned as lewdly as he could.

“Need to.. fuck, I need to be in you..” Steve groaned as they parted, pressing their foreheads together. Tony just moaned along, nodding several times. But not in the kitchen, as awkward as it would be, the chances of the rest of the Avengers walking in on them was crazily high and he'd had enough situation where Clint had tried to gouge his eyes out to know not to do it again, even if it gave the entire thing an edge of thrill. They stumbled out after Steve had managed to somehow tuck himself in, just in case. Heading for the bedroom was the easiest really. They tumbled over the threshold, Tony limping thanks to his foot. They shed clothes as they went. By the time Tony and Steve fell onto the bed in a heap of kisses and touches, they wore nothing but their underwear.

“Fuck, Steve..” Tony groaned as Steve pressed his thumbs into the juncture between Tony's crotch and thighs. Their underwear somehow disappeared around that time. Tony was dimly aware that Steve threw both cloths over his shoulder. Then the soldier was pushing him up against the pillows before he crawled over to the bedside table. Getting what he needed, he held the condom between his teeth as he came back, one hand holding a bottle of lube, the other free. Tony licked his lips before he reached out, just barely a touch as Steve settled in between his legs.

“I want.. to feel it Steve..” Tony murmured and the package promptly fell from Steve's mouth.

“Really?” Steve breathed out and Tony smirked.

“Wouldn't have said it otherwise.. God, I know it's impossible, but I want it, please Steve, I want to feel you come inside me, use me however you want, however long, want to be filled up-” and suddenly he was flipped over, too suddenly for his mind to follow, but he caught up eventually, even with his sprained ankle. Or at least, somewhere between Steve pushing him up on all fours and pressing two lubed fingers against him, his other hand spreading his ass apart. Tony moaned as the fingers rubbed, circling his hole before pushing in.

“Oh yes, come on, please..” Tony moaned out. Steve didn't answer, at least not vocally. Instead he pressed both fingers right into Tony, so fast and hard he scrambled forward, nearly screaming when Steve hit his prostate on first try. Tony whined and Steve pushed a third finger into him, twisting and stretching. It wasn't much of a stretch, Tony was used to his cock by now, but it still was a stretch. The billionaire felt his lover lean over him, head close to his.

“You know, I think I'll do something else first..” Steve murmured. Tony whimpered, jerking against Steve's fingers. He couldn't quite ask him what though, just hummed between moans. Steve pressed open mouthed kissed against his neck, as he twisted his fingers, pressing a fourth finger into him. Tony's mouth fell open, his body going slack from surprise. His body knew what Steve was up to, but the connection between his brain and his body seemed to have been cut. Tony's mouth however, finally found it's connection.

“Oh God, yes, yes, yes, oh- please, Steve!” Tony pleaded, knowing it was very unlike how he usually would talk.

“You want it so bad don't you? To have my fist all up your ass, stretch you so much you'll be like that for days, so I can just push you up against a random wall or table and fuck you with just my spit.” Steve said, sounding far more filthy than anything Tony's ever heard, and he had heard Steve talk filthy before, but this, this was beyond anything he'd ever heard the soldier say.

“Y-yes.. please.. oh-” Tony moaned, pushing back against the fingers that was twisting around inside him, stretching him, deliciously so.

“Want me to fist you so hard that when I fuck your sloppy hole it'll fuck my come right out of you don't you? Want to be so wet and messy, and aching tomorrow, but still let me fuck you out of your sleepiness.” Steve groaned above him, Tony giving his own sound, imagining that scene.

“Yes- yes, yes! God, yes! Steve!” Tony just stuttered out, moaning loudly as Steve's fingers massaged his prostate. Then he pushed. Tony's toes curled as his hole got stretched even further. Steve groaned against his beck, pressing his face in between his shoulder blades. The genius whimpered, shuddering and jerking back against Steve's hand. The press became bigger and for a delirious moment, Tony wondered if he would tear, but it never did. And suddenly, he was so full Tony thought he'd reached heaven.

“I'm going to fuck you so open now..” Steve just groaned into his ear before he sat back. Tony had never really felt anything inside himself, ever. That wasn't how it worked, but he definitely felt Steve curling his hand into a fist, still inside him. Then he moved his hand. The noise coming out of Tony couldn't be classified as human as his insides and his hole was stretched and fucked so hard his mind went perfectly blank. The genius was moaning loudly. Between Tony's vocal of 'yes', 'please', 'more' and 'Steve' there was nothing but ragged breath, loud whimpers and moans. He was rocking forward, but pushing back against Steve each time to try and meet every thrust. Steve had always had amazing body control, even more so in his upper body than lower and his hand had a steady, but fast and strong thrust. Steve muttered what-nots and caressing assurances into his ears while fucking him wide open.

“Oh.. oh God- oh fuck- fuck, damn- Steve! Shit- so good- more, please- more! Gah!” Tony cried out, whimpering and trying not to collapse. His arms and legs were shaking from the sheer pleasure, and his ankle was slightly uncomfortable, but he managed. Suddenly Steve went deeper, thrusting hard, deep and fast. Tony cried out, eyes widening as his hole is stretched open by Steve's arm. Pleasure shot up every nerve in his body.

“I'm.. I'm going to-” Tony whimpered, then moaned loudly.

“Come on, cum, I'm not done with you..” Steve groaned above him.

“Oh- oh God! I'm going to- c-cumming..” Tony nearly sobbed, the pleasure making his mind fuzzy. Then he shuddered, crying out loudly as he came. Tony sobbed as Steve's hand twitched inside him, every tiny movement making Tony's hips jerk slightly. Then he slowly pulled out and Tony collapsed on the bed, eyes closed and breath ragged. Steve wiped off his hand on the sheets before he his hands went for Tony's waist, gently turning him around. Tony groaned.

“Gotta.. give me a minute.. or ten.” he grunted. Steve smiled, staring down at him.

“Said you wanted me to use you however long I wanted didn't you?” and Tony gaped.

“Wha-” he cut himself off, face flushed, but not protesting. He dug that grave himself, might as well bury himself too.

“Yeah.. I did..” he breathed out. Steve leaned down, licked gently at his lips before kissing him. His hands went up to Tony's chest, firmly rubbing over his chest, nipples graced. Tony groaned, arching into the touch despite his oversensitive nerves. Then Steve's hands slowly ghost down his sides, past his hips and right to his thighs, one hand went out to grab the bottle of lube laying forgotten a foot away. Tony heard, and even sensed Steve slicking his own cock with lube before grabbing his thighs, hard enough to lift him, but not hard enough to bruise. Tony twitched and groaned when he felt the head of Steve's cock against his stretched hole. The slide in however, barely registered in his mind. Then the soldier above him groaned.

“So hot.. feels so good.” Steve groaned, hips jerking a little. Tony groaned. He was sure it'd feel better if his own dick would be in in the game too, but the little guy seemed to be in coma at the moment. Tony shuddered as Steve's hips moved. The man started a slow, burning pace that eventually grew harder and faster until Tony was rocking back and forth under him, unable to do anything but lay there and take it. He did whimper though. The nerves on his insides felt as if they were fried and opened to let in everything and anything.

“S-Steve..” he moaned, but still, his dick remained stubbornly limp. That sucked. Suddenly the thrust turned erratic as Steve slammed into him, groaning his name as he came inside him. Tony gasped lightly at the warmth, but Steve didn't pull out to his surprise, instead, he continued to thrust into him with all the speed and strength in the world, well, almost. Steve's hands went up to right under the calf of his legs and spread him wider apart as he plowed into him, fucking him further up the bed. Tony groaned loudly, his prostate was abused just as much as earlier, only this time, with his cock.

“Fuck, you're going.. strong.. today..” Tony moaned.

“Didn't even.. go limp..” Steve groaned and Tony moaned obscenely at the picture of Steve going several rounds. Well, it wasn't new, he did that lots of times, but this, this was different. Then the captain leaned down, teeth biting over a nipple non to gently and Tony's eyes widened as he arched his bad, moaning loudly. This seemed to be his cock's cue to get back in the game and slowly it hardened. Tony whined, moving his hips slightly to get some friction. Need was coursing through his veins, mixing with the pleasure already there and it was making him go mad. Not that he complained, but he wasn't sure Pepper would be so happy if Steve broke his brain from fucking him so well and truly into the mattress.

“S-Steve!” Tony cried out when Steve sat up, and started a new pace with him Tony wasn't sure he'd ever had the pleasure of having before. It sent his mind reeling with pleasure as the taller hero pounded into him. Steve's eyes was closed tightly, brows furrowed in concentration. His face, just like his body was covered in sweat, just like Tony were and damn, Tony loved it. The constant pleasure was overriding everything and growing bigger by the minute. It felt like he was leaking, but he wasn't, not that he was sure of anything by now. Steve groaned above him, slamming into him with such force he scooted further up the bed. Tony cried out, pleasure pooling in his belly.

“G-gonna.. Steve-” Tony groaned, closing his eyes tightly, fingers digging into the sheets at his sides. Steve grunted, leaned down. Tony groaned as Steve pressed his mouth to his, prying his mouth open and pushing his tongue into him. Tony whimpered, hips jerking. The orgasm hit him with a surprise, coiling and snapping like a whip before he came hard, screaming into Steve's mouth. Steve groaned, slamming into Tony, going until he jerked away from Tony's mouth before he groaned loudly, hips snapping forward before he stopped, tensing. Tony arched his back, and moaned. Two seconds later, Steve collapsed on top of him. Tony was too tired to push the heavier man off, and right, he didn't care about how hard it was to breath with Steve on top of him. After a while, the taller man rolled off, leaving Tony to gasp for air. Steve was laying on his side, eyes still closed. Tony turned his head as the blonde opened them. Steve's eyes met his and suddenly the blonde broke out in a smug smirk.

“Fucked my come right out of you didn't I?” he stated smugly and Tony proceeded to wipe that smirk off his face with a harsh kiss. Steve moaned, fingers hooking into Tony's hair, almost wet of sweat.

“Don' think I wont be bitching about it later though..” Tony whispered, not even an inch from Steve's lips. Steve chuckled and grabbed Tony, easily getting him to roll over. Tony grunted at the slight ache in his muscles, but otherwise laid still with his head on top of Steve's chest. The calming heartbeat made Tony relax more than he wanted to admit, but damn if he cared right now. Tony pulled himself further onto Steve's body, ignoring his ankle protesting ever so slightly. The dull pain easily disappearing when he found a better place to put it. Steve smiled at him and wrapped his arms around him and Tony chuckled.

“If you fuck me this well each time, I might become a really naughty man.” Tony muttered. Steve raised an eyebrow, but smirked nevertheless.

“Hm, how about this..” he pulled Tony closer, lips inches from his ear.

“Every time you do as I tell you and behave, I'll do this and so much more, you think I don't know how to use those toys of yours?” he whispered, voice deep. Tony groaned atop him.

“Don't do this to me.. God.. I seriously don't think my dick can take another round, but you are making it really hard for me.” Tony groaned, then he grinned at the pun he had just made. Steve chuckled under him and jerked his hips upwards. Tony groaned at the feeling of his half-hard cock pressing up against him and he instinctively spread his thighs.

“Fuck, again?” he groaned, body jerking away from Steve from his sensitivity. Steve smiled softly.

“You don't have to if you can't Tony..” he said, but Tony shook his head.

“Nah, it's fine..” he murmured and spread his thighs further apart, rubbing against Steve, who groaned, head falling back against the bed. Tony grinned and moved until Steve's cock pressed up between his thighs, so close to his stretched entrance. Then Tony sat up, taking Steve's cock while at it. Tony moaned loudly, just moving his hips back and forth, creating friction for both. Steve's hips snapped upwards at the motion.

“Fuuuck!” Steve groaned, one hand getting up to rest against his forehead while the other searched for Tony, ending at his thigh, pressing firmly. Tony grinned, then he gasped, his prostate easily hit by the other man's shaft again. Tony's back bucked in and he cursed lightly. Of course, three times was more than enough to create too much friction and he was too sensitive to take a cock right now. Suddenly Steve's hand went to Tony's waist, as did the other, going up his thigh, to grab him firmly. Tony whimpered as Steve bucked into him, neither gently, nor careful.

“S-Steve..” Tony whimpered, nearly sobbing when Steve's cock hit his prostate over and over.

“Fuck, so hot.. and wet, gonna fuck another load into you Tony..” Steve grunted and Tony lost it.

“Yes!” he shouted, unable to do much else, rubbing back and forth, hands grabbing Steve's biceps as he moved harshly. It was too much, but it was okay, because he reached the edge so much faster too. Steve then lifted him up, just as easily as anything else, and snapped his hips up while dragging Tony down hard. The shorter man cried out, nails digging into Steve's biceps hard enough to draw blood while he writhed atop him, just letting the blonde take him again.

“Gonna cum.. again..” Tony sobbed now. Steve groaned and suddenly sat up, kissing Tony harshly while his hands moved Tony up and down. Tony sobbed against his lips, tears leaking from his eyes as he writhed and arched his back. Then, as sudden as the edge was there, he jumped over it. Tony cried out loudly, breaking the kiss as he arched and came, dry. Steve groaned when he saw this, the image of Tony's rigid body and the heat enough to send him over his own edge and he came deep inside Tony. He continued to fuck Tony, well and through his orgasm before he fell backwards, Tony following, falling limply on top of him.

“Got to.. let me.. sleep now..” Tony grunted, breathless. Steve smiled softly.

“You had a dry orgasm didn't you?” he asked. Tony groaned.

“Why yes.. I did..” he grunted. Steve chuckled, kissing Tony's forehead softly.

“Sleep?” he murmured. Tony just moaned and curled one foot around the calf of Steve's leg.

“Good night Tony, I love you..” he murmured.

“Love you too.. Steve..” Tony muttered back, voice hoarse.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> *grabs tissues* well, that's a smutty fic.


End file.
